


How It Ends and Begins

by YoukeyH (Vampisticated)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fae & Fairies, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampisticated/pseuds/YoukeyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s someone in the forest-” Derek stopped talking for a few seconds. “-two of them. I don’t know who they are. But...”</p><p>“But?” Stiles asks again, waiting for the elaboration.</p><p>“They feel like pack.”</p><p>“How can they feel like pack when you don’t know them?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh, Nostalgia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545965) by [wirewrappedlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirewrappedlily/pseuds/wirewrappedlily). 



> Disclaimer/s: I do not own the characters mentioned in the story. They own themselves. I make no profit from doing this. I have no bank account, therefore –I have no money. So please don’t sue me. This is made purely for entertainment purposes.

Out of nowhere a presence made itself known to Derek. It made him alert but not like the usual when he senses intruders in their land.

“What is it?” Stiles asks from his seat on the couch. The pack was supposed to be winding down from a day of training.

“I don’t know.” The Alpha answers. “There’s someone in the forest-” Derek stopped talking for a few seconds. “-two of them. I don’t know who they are. But...”

“But?” Stiles asks again, waiting for the elaboration.

“They feel like pack.”

“How can they feel like pack when you don’t know them?”

“All of you. Stay here.”

-

Derek went out of the house and allowed his instincts to guide him and help him find the unknown presences. He ran at his usual pace still wondering why these two -whoever they are- feel like pack. As far as he knew, only Laura and Peter where the only Hales -aside from him- left after the fire. Could it be possible that someone else survived from the house?

When he was near enough to hear their heartbeats he slowed down a bit. They weren’t familiar, which confuses him more. A few feet more and he could hear voices talking to each other.

“Where are we Keira?” A male voice spoke. Confusion laced his voice.

“We’re still at Hale land, I think. But it feels different.” A female voice answered.  
  
“I know. Something’s wrong.”

“I think I know what happened bud.”

Derek decided to make his presence known, sensing that these two were werewolves. Really young betas.

“Who are you? This is Hale property, what are you doing here?” Derek asks as he approaches the two. He let his eyes glow red and made the Alpha come out of his voice.

He didn't expect the next thing that came out of their mouths.

“Dad?”

-

“Keira, that's Dad.” Said the boy.

“I know Riley.” The girl answers who was still staring at Derek.

“But why does he look younger? Like really young?”

Derek didn't know what to react at the moment, he doesn't think he can trust his instincts on this one.

“I'll ask you again. Who are you?” He told them, still letting a bit of his Alpha mix with the question.

Both kids -Teenagers, but not much more younger than the ones in his pack- are looking at him now. They don't seemed to be scared of him. They're nervous. “I don't know how to explain this. Actually I do, but you may think we're joking or-”

He roared, letting the Alpha take over. Both of them flinched.

“We're your kids!” The girls speaks again. “I know you may not believe us but . . . it's true.”

She's not lying. Even if her heartbeat seem a bit fast, Derek can only tell it's because she was nervous and a bit worried.

“Why should I believe you then?” The Alpha asks. At this point he doesn't even know what to believe.

“I- I can prove it.” She told him. Her face determined.

He raised at eyebrow at her. “Well?”

“Can I ask first what year are we in?”

Seeing no harm in it the older male answered. “2013.”

The girl's expression changed, she seemed to be thinking hard about something. Calculating. She was muttering under her breath so low even Derek was having a hard time understanding them. He can only catch a few words and phrases like ' _pack_ ', ' _told us something bout this year_ ', ' _mates_ ', ' _can't remember_ ', ' _before this_ '. Meanwhile the boy was still staring at him with something like awe gracing his face. His hand was holding the girl's tight.

While he was waiting for the girl to answer, Derek took the time to observe the two. The girl was a bit taller than the boy though they seem to be the same or closer in age. She has blonde hair that seemed to be in it's natural wave while the boy has short brown hair that's in a disarray making it look like he just woke up. The boy's eyes are on the lighter shade of brown while her's are a bit green. Their clothes are not that different from the ones that his pack wears.

“Time's up little girl.”

“Summer!” She blurted.

“ _Summer_?”

“Yes. If I'm right. It was summer of this year when you told Papa -I mean, _Stiles_ \- about us. I mean Hales. You first told him about your family this year.”

And she was right. But Derek was still doubtful. Maybe something in his face showed it that the girl barreled on.

“One of them was about you and Aunt Laura!” She said frantically. “You were twelve I think. You, Aunt Laura and some cousins we're daring or whatever. You jump from the roof and you broke your arm badly that it took you almost two weeks to heal completely even being a wolf.”

The memory flashed before Derek's eyes, reminding him of that summer when everything was still in place. Happily innocent.

“How do you-”

“Like I said. We're you're kids. You told us about it when we were ten.”

“If you are my kids then, how the hell are you here.”

“Uh,” It was the boy -Riley- that spoke now. “We think it may have something to do with fairies?” He suggest with a wince.

“Fairies?”

“Yep.”

“Fuck.”

“That indeed.”


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys!  
  
So I know its been too long since I updated this fic. I blame it all on real life :/  
There's just been to much going on with school and my personal write that the stress causes major writer's block on my part. But don't worry, I will be writing later this week and hopefully I will be able to post it. Here's to keeping my fingers crossed on both hands..  
  
BUt for now . . . I present you this!

Tada! What do you guys think huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Anything?! Just hit the comment box and let me know.


End file.
